


Princess that runs his world

by Boozombie



Series: Princess Steve of the Apocalypse [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Billy takes Steve to wash up and plans to get him alone for a date. Steve wants to bring his pack along.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Princess Steve of the Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603534
Comments: 40
Kudos: 333





	1. The Princess and the pups

Steve woke up the next morning, slow and more than a little disoriented. His eyes had trouble actually opening, and it took a second for him to remember that somewhere around round four Billy had cum on his face. He winced when he tasted his chapped lips and the lingering salty taste of his own flavor. 

What was with Billy and getting cum on his face? 

Steve sat up on the dirty sheets, groaning as his body protested the movement. Looking down at his chest he could see hickies and bite marks everywhere, his nipple had a particularly bad one around it. What if it got infected? It’s not like he could go down to the clinic and pick up antibiotics! Stupid fucking alpha. 

Steve looked around the room and felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment that the alpha had left. His mating mark caused him to crave the attention of his alpha while in pain. The feeling made him sick. 

“Get a move on! That water isn’t going to move itself!” The harsh bark from outside the open window caused Steve to jump and then relax. Billy’s aggressiveness didn’t seem to cause Steve to react the same way as before, instead his body seemed to like it. Fucking mating bond. 

“‘I’ll be gentle so you can move tomorrow’ my ass!” Steve growled mockingly as he tried to get up and found his entire body was like jello. He grumbled under his breath and he continued to try and stand, knees shaking and hips aching. 

Looking around for his clothes Steve began to cuss when he saw they were gone. What a fucking asshole! Did he expect him to just stay in this room all day, naked and waiting? No way in hell! Steve had pups to go calm, and his pack to assure was alright. And nothing what stopping him, even nudity!

In the middle of his cursing a knock sounded at the door and before he could even call out for who it was, the door was opening. Steve squeaked and grabbed at the dirty sheets to cover himself. Forgetting the brazen declaration he’d just decided on. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Steve recognized the voice of Tim, the Mohawk beta. His hair was down today, showing off how long it was. He had a hand covering his eyes. 

“Get the fuck out, I’m naked!” Steve yelled at him. 

“And I’m keeping my eyes closed, I’m not about to be killed by Billy for seeing his mate naked,” the beta laughed, not seeing the way Steve flinched with his eyes closed “Breakfast is downstairs, Billy put some clean clothes and some water in the attached bathroom for you too clean up. Once you’re done, come down and eat.”

The beta closed the door with that and Steve took a moment to give the door a withering look before stomping his foot and turning to the bathroom, dragging the sheet behind him in case that beta had any funny ideas. 

In the bathroom Steve did in fact find a bucket filled with water and a rag folded over the side. The folded pile of clothes had a little note on the top and Steve snatched it up angrily. 

_ ‘Figured you might be sore so I found you some comfy sweats, go explore the town and familiarize yourself with your new home,’ _ Steve read off the note and crumpled it up. He felt like a new cat, brought home and easily forgotten about, god he hated that it bugged him that Billy wasn’t here!

The clothes consisted of sweat pants, a pair of socks, some flats, and a striped t-shirt with a low collar. 

Steve quickly used the rag to scrub off all the dried cum, slick, and sweat from his body. Unfortunately there wasn’t enough water in the world to scrub off all the shame he felt. He’d actually begged that jerk! 

He dressed quickly, trying not to look at the dirty mirror. Steve didn’t want to see the mark that now bond him to an alpha he didn’t want. He felt where it was and Steve cursed because it was too high to rip off. If it was lower Steve could have clawed out the bond and freed himself. 

So now it was either Billy or death, and that death meant leaving his pack to Billy’s mercy. No way was he doing that and Steve was definitely not suicidal. 

Once he was reasonably clean and dressed Steve took a calming breath and headed for downstairs. The beta was whistling as he flipped pancakes on a stove that somehow still worked. Steve couldn’t help snickering when he spotted the dude wearing a very pink apron. 

“So you’re up and at em’ eh?” The beta asked, not turning around. 

“How is the stove working?” Steve asked instead of answering. 

“We hooked a car battery up to it, we haven’t quite gotten the hang of fireside cooking yet, so it was worth it to take apart a few of our cars,” he mumbled as he flipped a pancake onto a plate with an expert hand. 

Steve raised a brow at the action, was this really the same beta he met yesterday? The same beta that shoved a gun into his back and told someone to hurt children?!

“What? Never seen a beta cook before?” The beta put the plate on the table with a soft click. “I’ll have you know I got accepted into culinary school in France when the world decided to end, now I’m the head beta of a teenage survivalist compound! Ain’t life so fun?” 

Steve didn’t respond, trying to get a grasp on this insane situation. 

“Cat got your tongue or something?” The beta asked as he sat down at the table. 

“What’s a head beta?” Steve finally asked as he stepped off the stairs. 

“Wow you really don’t know shit,” the beta awed at him. “I guess I owe Billy an apology,” he mumbled. “Look, a head beta is a pack alpha’s number one guy. He is the eyes and ears of the pack, reporting it all back to his alpha. I’m sure you had one when you pretended to be an alpha, with how rich I’m guessing you were, you probably led a pack right?”

Steve nodded and felt really dumb, Tommy had been his head beta, no wonder he’d been so pissed when Steve ended their friendship. 

“Yeah, I guess I never paid much attention to alpha/beta/omega dynamics before,” Steve moved to sit down, resisting the urge to itch at his new mark. “Maybe I didn’t want to know.”

“Well I don’t blame you, the modern world took away the need to understand pack dynamics. But now,” the beta laughed and pushed the pancakes at Steve. “We all have to learn.”

“How do you guys know so much?” Steve asked as he picked up a fork and poked at the fluffy pancakes. 

“Billy,” he answered shortly. “Come on, eat up. I’ve got to disinfect your bites and bandage you, then show you around. I don’t want to omega-sit all day okay?”

“I don’t need a sitter, I’m not gonna bolt without my pack anyway!” Steve growled but did in fact shove a helping of plain pancake into his mouth. 

“Look, I get it, you don’t want to be here but you’re here. You’re mated. Billy isn’t a monster, sure he’s prickly, aggressive, and can be overbearing but he’s a good guy. He’ll keep you safe, take care of you, and if you play your cards right you will have a station of power within our pack.”

“Play my cards right?” Steve slurred over his pancakes in disgust. 

“Exactly,” the beta snapped his fingers at him and grinned. 

“How the hell do I play my cards right?!” Steve snarled with all the sass he could muster. 

The beta rolled his eyes at him. “I keep forgetting, Billy said you know nothing about being an omega. You play your cards right by picking your battles, trust your instincts. If you see something you feel is wrong, do what you can to fix it! But you have to  _ pick these battles wisely _ , don’t piss Billy off and you should be in for a pretty good life here.”

“Sounds like just trying to wiggle as much as I can under Billy’s thumb,” Steve sighed. 

“Hey, he’s a good alpha and he’s been through more than you know. He’s the only reason we’ve got the life we do here, just try to see the bright side of this okay?” 

Steve didn’t really see any bright side to this situation, he didn’t really know if any of his pack would even care to stay here. Would they really be happy? He needed to talk to them! 

Steve pushed his half eaten plate away. “I would like to see my pack,” Steve made his voice firm. 

“Fine, Billy said that would be okay. Just take off your shirt so I can disinfect your bites and we will go.” It burned Steve that he apparently needed Billy’s permission to go see his pack but at least they’d be going. 

Steve lifted his shirt off and let the beta treat his wounds. 

________________________________________________________

“Steve!” Nancy was the first to see him as he walked into the old police station. An alpha was sat at the desk, feet up and obviously sleeping while wearing a captains hat and a leather jacket. Spray paint was everywhere, some kind of symbol painted over all insignias of the United States of America. 

“Nance!” Steve called with genuine relief to see her alright as he took a hurried step towards the holding cell she was locked in. Jonathan woke up from where he was resting against her shoulder when she bolted to the bars. In the cell next to them all seven pups sleeping in a pile began to wake as well. 

“No touching!” Tom yelled at Steve as he grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him away before he could embrace Nancy through the bars. 

“Why the fuck not?” Steve hissed as he slapped Tim’s hand away. His kids were up now and calling for him, asking if he was alright and screaming at Tim to leave Steve alone. 

“I told you Billy’s possessive! You really want him to be pissed at that girl for touching you?” Tom asked with a raised brow. Steve sighed, deep and heavy. “Pick your battles Steve,” Tim reminded him. 

“Fine,” Steve growled. 

“Nance,” Steve turned back to her and stopped just out of reach of her. “I-“ Steve didn’t know what to say to her. Her eyes zeroed in on the bandage around his neck, covering his shoulders and upper arms. He twitched in discomfort, she must know what happened by the look of the bandages. 

“Steve,” Jonathan stepped up next to her, also taking in the bandages. “Did. . . He-?” Jonathan gulped. 

“Did he hurt you? You look like a mummy!” Nancy finished for Jonathan. 

Steve looked to the kids, all huddled around the bars now, silently looking up at him in concern. He didn’t want to say it in front of all of them. Holly looked exhausted, her eyes puffy. Mike, Lucas, and El looked pissed off and ready to go on the attack. Will just looked like he needed a hug and a good night's rest, and Dustin. Dustin looked up at Steve like the world was going to end all over again. 

Maxine was still on the bench in the cell, her knuckles clenched till they were white from how hard she was squeezing the bench. She looked like she had just plead guilty to ten counts of manslaughter. 

“N-no, guys it’s okay. Billy and I hav-“ Steve paused and licked his lips, looking up into Nancy’s concerned eyes and then down to the ground. “We’ve come to an agreement, we’re all allowed to live here now, you know, be apart of a society. . .” He finished lamely. 

“Steve. . . When I said that I didn’t mean I wanted you to- to trade yourself for us!” Jonathan gasped. 

“Didn't hurt you?!” Nancy yelled over Jonathan. “Look at your face! It looks like when you and Jonathan got into that fight!”

Steve flinched and he saw Tim raise a brow at him. 

“Yeah maybe on Jonathan’s side, if you remember right he won that fight. I had a fat lip and a black eye for three weeks!” Steve tried to joke, too lighten the mood. 

“We were fighting over a girl Steve, you got the girl so that means you won the fight,” Jonathan said, it seemed mostly unconsciously like it was an automatic response. 

“Got the girl for a year, feels now it was just a pity relationship because you beat me up so bad.”

“Steve, no! It wasn’t like that, I really did like you,” Nancy said, getting sucked into the conversation despite the very serious topic they needed to discuss. “I was drunk when we broke up, everything I said I didn’t really mean!”

“I’m over it Nance,” Steve smiled at her, but winced when it pulled at his bruises. 

“If it means anything if I’d known you were an omega I wouldn’t have punched you,” Jonathan scratched his head. 

“John, you’re my best friend, it’s okay now.” 

“Steve. . .” Nancy took a few deep breaths, coming back around to the conversation they should be having. “He marked you, didn’t he?” 

For reasons unknown Steve’s eyes glanced to Maxine. Her head snapped up and she looked to Steve like the world just broke in half. Her eyes finally took in the bandages on Steve’s neck. His other kids seemed to be holding their breath as the horrible reality came to light. 

Steve looked back to Nancy with a fallen look. “Yeah.” 

All hell broke loose. 

“That fucker!”

“How dare he! He doesn’t deserve Steve!”

“Mommy! Mommy! Is mommy Steve hurt?!” 

“Alright, we have to kill him then,”

“Everyone just calm down,” Steve tried to do what Billy had done, spread out his own pheromones to calm everyone. It was different than Billy’s though, Billy did it to command a room, show everyone he was the top. Steve did it to calm, to ease everyone into a state of relaxation. 

Amazingly even Tim relaxed, slumping onto a desk. 

“Steve how can we relax?” Nancy asked, barely holding herself up as her muscles seemed to unwind all on their own. “You’ve been bonded, how will we ever escape if your tied to that asshole?”

“That’s what I’m trying to say, Billy promised me. I be his omega and you guys get to have a life again, the boys will be able to pick their mates, El can go back to learning to read and write, we can stop worrying about what gender Holly is. Our pack gets some stability!”

“You can’t seriously believe him!” Maxine shouted at him as she ran at the bars. She was hissing and desperate in her actions as she looked up with pleading eyes at Steve. “Billy is a manipulative asshole! You can’t trust anything he says Steve!” 

“Yeah!” Dustin raised a fist in righteous anger. 

It would seem they had gotten well acquainted last night. 

“Open this cell,” Steve turned to look at Tim, pointing to the cell his kids were in. 

“Didn’t I say no touching?” Tim narrowed his eyes. Steve narrowed his right on back. 

“If Billy is petty enough to be jealous of children than I might as well run away right now,” Steve growled. “Now I am going to enter that cell and hug my children, assure myself that they haven’t been hurt, and you are going to let me.”

“No way St-“

Steve stepped right in Tims face, making a low and threatening sound in his throat while he held his head high. “Shut up, and unlock the cell right now,” Steve commanded. “That’s an order from your alphas mate.”

“So this is the battle you have picked?” Tom smirked at him. 

“Their my kids, of course I pick this one.”

“Open the cell,” both Steve and Tim’s eyes snapped up to see Billy leaning against the door of the police station. 

Steve glared at him, and felt that bubble of anger override his bodies natural excitement at the appearance of his mate when Tim immediately moved to open the cell. He didn’t need permission to hug his kids damnit! 

The moment Tim opened the cell Steve bolted in and fell to his knees to gather up all seven children into his arms. 

Something uncoiled in his chest as he held them, Will sniffing into his shirt, Mike and El both pouting angrily as they huddled between a hissing Dustin and a cursing Lucas. Holly was pressed in the middle of the sandwich, almost flat against Steve’s chest. Maxine stood to the side again, looking like she wanted to join but didn’t know how. 

“Come on,” Steve brought up an arm to include her. She gave a little smile that was all misery and guilt before falling into the hug. “Shh, everything will be okay guys. You all know I can handle myself right?”

In response he got five gruntled head shakes in the affirmative, Holly being to young to fully understand, and Maxine being too new to know that Steve wasn’t one to be kicked around. 

“Good then you can all fill in Maxine,” 

“She goes by Max,” Dustin informed him as the young pups began to break up the cuddly hug. 

“Alright then, Max,” he immediately adjusted to call her Max instead. Steve took each of them by the shoulder and looked them up and down for injury. 

“Guys I know this is scary but you trust me right?” Steve asked once he was sure not a hair had been harmed on their heads. They all nodded, Steve pulled Holly into his lap and allowed the kids to sit down and scoot closer to him until all their knees bumped and the world around them faded away. Everything else disappeared to Steve, Tim and Billy watching him closely, the cold concrete floor, even the cell bars. The only thing that mattered to him was his kids and pack back in his reach after a night in hell. Steve looked to Nancy and Jonathan, seeing them nod as well. “Then trust me on this, if even one of you is hurt here I’ll find a way to bring hell screaming up to Earth a second time. I will handle myself, and you guys try to see if you can have a life here okay?” 

None of them looked happy, but they all agreed grudgingly. 

“Satisfied that none of your pups have been harmed now?” Billy leaned up against the bars, smirking down at Steve with an unlit cigarette perched on his lips. 

Steve sent him a withering glare for once again breaking his perfect world once again. “They still spent the night in a dirty cell without any food, I can hear their belly’s rumbling! You couldn’t have had someone give them something to eat?” 

Billy quirked an eyebrow at him, like he thought the reaction was hilarious. “Why would I have fed captives?” 

Steve almost panicked for a moment, this had not been how he promised to treat his pups and Billy seemed to understand where Steve’s thoughts had taken him. 

“They were captives until the moment I marked you, after that we were both too busy to leave my bed,” Billy gave a sultry smile and Steve felt his cheeks color in embarrassment. Billy seemed to be teasing him and it made Steve’s hackles rise, but then Billy’s smirk took on a softer edge suddenly. “So, I’ll have some food brought and preparations made for where they will live okay?”

“They can’t live with me?” Steve asked hugging Holly tighter. 

“Fuck no,” Billy rolled his eyes. “My house isn’t a hotel for children and-“ his eyes motioned towards Nancy and Jonathan distastefully. “Them.” The kids all began to hiss, gearing up to start screaming at the arrogant alpha to defend their elder siblings and pack mates. 

Steve put up a hand to sooth them, running his hands through Will and Mikes hair lovingly. 

“Now that you’re assured they are fine get up, it's bath day,” 

Maxine tensed. 

“Bath day?” Steve asked, pulling Holly tighter against his chest, she made a noise of discomfort and he loosened his hold. 

“Twice a week I take half of the town down to the river, one half stays behind to guard the town. A section guards everyone taking a bath and then they switch. You are in my group Princess,” Billy made a motion with his head for Steve to get up and follow him but Steve wasn’t about to be separated from his pack again. 

“What about my kids? And Nancy and Jonathan?” Steve growled. Billy didn’t seem concerned. 

“Maxine has been dodging bath day for a full week, she’ll be coming.”

“Then I’m bringing El,” Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“Why?” Billy’s eyebrow twitched like he was getting upset. 

“You said you wanted me because I could bond with Max, if you want her to behave you have to allow her to make bonds,” Steve took a shaky breath, rubbing a hand in soothing circles on Max’s back. “El is a female alpha as well, it will be good for both of them to bond,” 

Billy’s glare was heavy, but Steve didn’t back down. “Fine.”

“Holly and Dustin too,” 

“Fucking why?!” 

“Your pack interrupted us before I could finish her bath, and Dustin only played yesterday so I want to scrub behind his ears again.” 

Billy sighed, long and strained. “Anyone else?”

“Nancy and Jonathan didn’t get to stop by the river,” 

“You can take one of them,” Billy grit his teeth, wondering how his plan to separate his newly mated partner from the pack and have a little picnic turned into a babysitting date. 

“Guys?” Steve looked up at the alpha and beta pair, asking which wanted to go. 

“You go, Jonathan,” Nancy told her partner. She wanted to go and keep an eye on Steve but she knew Jonathan was more equipped to deal with anything that could go wrong. 

“If you’re sure,” 

“She’s sure, lets fucking go,” Billy sighed out an aggressive breath as he turned and began stomping away. “Tim! Release  _ only _ the ones I’ve said can go and let get moving!” 

“Now you’ve done it, you’ve pissed Billy off,” Tim sighed. 

“It’s not like it’s hard,” Max snapped back in defense of Steve. 

“True,” he hummed while unlocking first Nancy and Jonathan’s cell and allowing out a hunched and stressed Jonathan before locking the cell again. He moved next to the kids' cell and allowing out Dustin, El, Max, and Steve who held Holly. “Let’s not keep him waiting.” 

“Or what, he’ll be even more pissy?” Dustin muttered, and Steve smiled just slightly. Then shushing him when he saw the alpha hadn’t gone far. 

“You ready?” Billy asked, his cigarette now lit between his fingers as he eyed Holly distastefully. Steve tucked her more securely under his chin and tilted his head challengingly at the alpha. The move just made Billy smirk. 

“I suppose,” Steve took his free hand to hold Dustins as El and Max began to whisper quickly with each other. 

“Those four are riding with Tim in your van, you are with me in my car Princess,” Billy gestured to Jonathan and the older three kids. 

“And Holly?” Steve sneered, tilting away with the young girl to make it clear he wasn’t about to separate from her. 

Billy gave her the stink eye before rolling his eyes heavenward and crushing his spent cigarette. “Do whatever you want with her,” he huffed. 

“Come on, your guys van is this way,” Tom called to the kids and Jonathan. Jonathan put his hands up to take Holly but Steve refused with a shake of his head. He wouldn’t be letting Holly go. If he did he was sure Billy wouldn't let him have her back. 

Dustin gave his hand a squeeze before taking Jonathan’s hand along with El. Max stood awkwardly to the side. 

The moment Dustin's soft, small hand left his Billy’s rough large hand replaced it. Immediately Billy was pulling him in the opposite direction of his kids and packmate. 

“My cars over here,” Steve blushed, the warmth of Billy’s hand did things to him that he didn't want to dwell on at all. This mark really was an inconvenience, everytime he even looked at Billy he started to feel all warm and tingly, he’d managed to ignore it so far but now he’s have to be alone with him. Well, alone with him and Holly. 

“I was going to take you off alone for a bit, one of those dates I promised yeah? But it seems we’re babysitting so whatever,” he didn’t sound like it was ‘whatever’ and Steve highly doubted a date to Billy was anything more than a chance to sneak off for a romp in the woods. Fucking bastard. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Steve mumbled, letting the alpha lead him to a dirty blue camaro. 

His day wasn’t going to get any better was it? 


	2. Responsibilities

There was a picnic basket in the back seat. There was a romantic chick flick style fucking picnic basket in the back seat of the car. Billy even opened the door for him, he eyed Steve up and down as he got in but he did open the door for him. What the hell was happening? 

Steve didn’t have the opportunity to ask, Billy’s music was loud enough that Steve couldn't talk over it, but just low enough to not call every ghoul in the state to them. 

Holly was curled up under Steve’s arm and watching Billy closely. Like she was afraid he might suddenly attack Steve. And Billy was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, his mood seemingly improving every passing second. 

Billy even began to quietly sing the words.  _ “Here I am.”  _ Steve thought the song fit him perfectly, he could imagine Billy had always been the type to immediately announce himself as the top dog with his mere presence. 

It only took about five minutes to reach the closest river bend where Billy parked, Tim in his packs van not far behind. One other car pulled up alongside them. 

Billy tossed Steve a grin as he opened his door and stepped out. The other car that pulled up had five teens roll out like it was a freaking clown car. 

“Alright all you dickheads, relieve the scout team and make sure the bathing area is Ghoul free, double time!” 

“You sent out a scout team earlier?” Steve asked as he got out of the car as well, balancing Holly on his hip. 

“Of course, this is my pack. If anyone died because I didn’t take the threat seriously. . . Well,” he shook his head. “Let’s just say I take my responsibilities seriously Steve, take yours seriously too.”

“My responsibilities?” Steve hissed. 

“Yes, you are my mate. That means you have responsibilities now,” Billy’s eyes narrowed at Steve as he shut the door to the camaro and came around the car. 

Steve grunted in displeasure when the alpha grabbed his free arm. “And what exactly are those,  _ my alpha? _ ” Steve sneered sarcastically. 

“Your job is to be a leader Steve, the omegas need a protector especially in these times, the kids need a parent, and the alphas need to calm their shit.” 

“Oh and here I thought you alpha’s were the ones that were supposed to protect us,” Steve sassed as Billy brought him over to Jonathan and the kids gathered around the car. 

“Princess, it’s way too obvious that you’ve never hung around other omegas before,” Billy chuckled. “Omegas rarely need protecting.”

Steve tilted his head in confusion, he figured Billy was one of those alphas that thought omegas to be weak. But that didn’t seem to be the case. . . 

This was just the mark talking! The stupid thing was trying to change his feelings for the alpha, lower his defenses in order to form a bond with the alpha. Much like Stockholm syndrome is a mechanism in the mind to try and save yourself from abuse. It was just survival instinct trying to keep himself safe, at least that what he told himself. 

“Steve!” Dustin ran to him and hugged his legs, almost making him fall. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?!” 

Steve heard Billy’s resulting growl and stepped between the two immediately. 

“Dusty, I’m fine. Billy’s my mate now, you have to trust that I know how to handle myself okay?” Dustin glared at the alpha over Steve’s shoulder as Billy grinned cruelly down at the boy but Steve moved himself between the stare down once again. “Okay?” He pressed. 

Dustin kicked a rock and frowned at the ground in upset. “Okay,” he hissed out. 

“Okay.” 

Steve looked back at Billy and then exchanged a look with Jonathan. Neither knew what to do from here, Billy felt like a weight in the world around them, keeping them from speaking. 

“Umm,” Steve mumbled awkwardly when Billy suddenly sighed and stepped closer to Steve. 

Steve tensed but Billy only gave a quick peck to Steve’s lips and stepped back again. “I should check on my scouts.” 

Billy began to walk away only to stop and look at Tim who was casually leaning against the van. “Make sure they don’t run off, and protect my mate Tim.” 

“You got it Billy,” Tim nodded as Billy walked towards the growing group of betas exiting the forest. 

“Steve, you should run,” Jonathan whispered the moment Billy was out of ear shot. “Take the kids and run.” 

“Are you crazy? What about the rest of the kids and Nancy and  _ you _ ?” Steve whispered back furiously. 

“What about us? Nancy and I can take care of our siblings, Lucas, and ourselves but you’re the one in danger here Steve!” Jonathan looked at him very seriously. “We’ll be fine, but you have to deal with him! You should get out before. . .” His eyes lingered sadly at the bandage covering his mark. “Before anything happens to you.”

“Jonathan, I’m not runnin-“

“Steve! You deserve happiness too! Don’t you get that?” Jonathan snarled lowly, glancing at Tim who was being distracted by Maxine and El. “We all love you so much, can't you for once be a little selfish?!” 

“No!” Steve shouted, calling Tim’s attention and even causing Billy to glance over. Steve blushed and lowered his voice. “I- I can’t.” 

“Whatcha two taling about?” Tim narrowed his eyes as he approached. 

“Nothing, Johns just concerned about Nancy,” Steve glared hotly at Tim.

Tim gave Steve a look that spoke volumes about how little he was believed but he did back off. “Fine.”

Steve sighed in relief and shot Jonathan a look that told him to calm his shit. 

Maxine and El soon found themselves moving to Steve on instinct, joining Dustin at his side. After about ten minutes of nothing Steve noticed a good portion of people walking from the direction of the teenaged ruled town. Around them a few betas held guns, looking around for threats. 

“Yo Tim! We all clear yet?” One of the guys with a gun called out to Tim. 

“Should be soon,” Tim called back. 

“I still think you should run,” Jonathan whispered again when Tim moved further away from the van as he leaned up against the van. 

“It’s not up for debate Jonathan,” Steve sighed, setting Holly down so he could rub at his head, frustrated. “I know this isn’t great, but I’m not being drugged and I’m the only one being forced. It’s better than any other packs alternative that we’ve been offered.” 

“Oh sure, you’ll just be raped and made unhappy. We’ll all love that so much, thanks so much man,” Jonathan’s sarcasm really wasn’t appreciated. 

“It’s not like I’m thrilled either! But I’m marked now, let’s just play this by ear okay?” Jonathan gave Steve that look that he did that screamed disapproval, normally Nancy got it when she took things too far. Steve didn’t liked being given that look, and it’s not like this had been his first choice either. “Please? Can we just stop talking about this?” 

Jonathan sighed, glancing down at the kids who were watching the discussion with wrapped attention. “Alright, but if he hurts you again I’m knocking his ass out,” Jonathan clapped a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Unless you want me to rip your throat out you won’t touch him again!” Billy’s voice snarled as he came stomping back into Steve’s space. 

Steve clenched his jaw as Billy got right in Jonathan’s face, growling and looking ready for a full blown alpha fight. The posturing was real as Jonathan straighten himself and got right back in Billy face as well. 

“Knock it off!” Steve shoved Billy away from his friend and stepped in front of him. “This possessive bullshit is pissing me off, you can be nice to my pack or fight you myself Billy!”

Billy’s fist clenched, obviously he wanted to punch him but his instincts to never harm his mate held him back. Billy did not take being challenged well, Steve could tell from the way his mark throbbed. 

Billy stared, icy eyes boring into Steve’s brown ones before he sighed. 

“Shit okay, stop with the Bambi eyes! I’ll behave as long as he does, geez!” Billy snapped, pouting rather childishly. 

Steve paused, a strange emotion catching him off guard. A laugh bubbled up inside his throat and Steve tried to cover it with a cough. 

“Bambi eyes?” Steve asked. 

Billy suddenly blushed profusely, apparently he hadn’t meant to mention anything about Bambi eyes. 

“Just gather the children and omegas for a damn bath already!” Billy growled aggressively as he stomped away. 

“Hm, a first for everything I guess,” Tim muttered with a laugh on his lips. 

Steve didn’t even want to comment as he took Holly and Dustins hand, moving to do as Billy said if only to get him out of whatever Jonathan was about to say. 

“Come on El, Maxine. Let’s go do head omega stuff I guess,” Steve shrugged. He would have to rip the bandage off eventually, figure out how to be an omega. And not just any omega, a leading omega. 

“I vote we run but fine,” Maxine grumbled as she inched forward to hold the edge of Steve’s shirt along with El. Steve smiled at the small gesture of trust and love. 

“Yeah! Why should we stay?!” Dustin growled. 

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that this mark will allow him to hunt me down? Or even your friends and Nancy still locked up in that cell?” Steve raised a brow at the redheaded girl and curly haired boy. 

“Mommy Steve okay?” Holly asked when they both lowered their eyes in submission. 

“Yes Holly I’m fine, at least for now,” Steve assured her, even if it was a bald faced lie. He was definitely not fine, he was barely keeping himself from a panic attack! “What about you El? You’ve been rather quiet.”

Steve looked don't at the girl, Dustin and Maxine looking to her as well. 

“His aura good,” El muttered as she looked over with big brown eyes at Billy who was giving out orders to the betas and alphas that would be keeping watch first. “See what happens,” she shrugged. Her wise eyes always seemed to see more than other people, Steve normally trusted her judgement. 

“El!” Dustin whined. 

“Shush, the pack wise woman has spoken,” Steve joked, using one of the fun nicknames they had come up with while on their road trip. It was much better than his nickname of ‘best single mom’. 

Dustin, El, and Maxine devolved into a whispered battle but they were approaching the large gathering of teens and children and Steve didn’t have the energy to deal with both. 

Steve picked Holly up again and tried not to fall into himself. It had been a long time since the days of ‘king Steve’, does he even remember how to talk to other teens?

“Um,” Steve coughed when they began to look over at him curiously. “Omegas and children, follow me?” Steve spoke like it was a question. No one moved. 

Steve’s eyes moved automatically to Billy for some strange reason and he found the alpha watching him; judging his worth as a leading mate. 

“Steve, just be how you normally are,” El gave a tug on his shirt. 

Steve straighten himself, not having realized that he’d let his shoulders drop. 

“Hey! Omegas are with me! Gather the children and stay close!” No one moved again and Steve narrowed his eyes at the group. “You all have shit in your ears?! I said NOW!” Without waiting for anyone to move Steve turned, took up Dustin's hand again and then marched away. 

Steve grinned as he heard the shuffle of a small group beginning to follow him. Billy even gave him a smirk that spoke of pride. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad?


	3. A princess’s rule

“So Billy’s mate huh?” A lovely blonde omega sat herself by Steve, who was trying his best to ignore everyone’s eyes watching him curiously. It was really hard to focus on bathing Holly when everyone was just staring at him. 

“I guess,” Steve muttered, trying to smile for Holly who was stiff in the water, making it even harder to scrub down her arms. 

Dustin, Max, and El were just sitting to the side. There were about ten kids in this half of the town and surprisingly Max wasn’t friends with any of them, no wonder she was skipping bath day! Grooming was an intimate affair for all genders, why would she want to bathe when she had no friends and felt like a prisoner?

Unsurprisingly Dustin and El also didn’t know how they fit in with the games the kids had started. 

“We were all pretty shocked that he actually picked someone!” The blonde laughed. Steve looked up at her with a raised brow. 

“Like he always took the new omegas off for a night but he’s never picked any of us!” Another girl clarified. This girl was a brunette, her thick fingers were lathering up a young boy's hair soothingly. 

“So Billy’s been with all of you?” Steve sat back with a sneer, he didn’t like that Billy had been with so many people. Not because of any jealousy, but because he worries about Billy having diseases! 

The five or so omegas around his age all laughed. There was only one other boy, the other four were girls. 

“Oh no, he’s never touched us girls at least,” the less curvy brunette laughed. She grinned at Steve’s confused face. “He takes the omegas to his house the night we arrive but only we know that he didn’t touch any of us. We have a theory it’s just so everyone else treats us with respect, as his omegas they’d have to be respectful.”

“We also think he prefers the boys.” The curvy brunette added on with a smirk. 

“He didn’t touch me either,” the boy put forward tentatively. “And the other boys say he never touched them too.” 

“So he didn’t force himself on anyone?” Steve asked skeptically. Steve could almost laugh, of course he’d be the one omega unlucky enough to be forced by that dick! 

“No, he gave us his shirt to sleep in so we smelled of him and then the next day we were just one of the pack,” the blonde smiled as she called over one of the kids to wash her down. 

“Sweetheart, you’re all clean go play okay?” Steve whispered down at Holly, urging her to go make friends with a few of the younger children. “So I’m the only one he forced himself on?” His face twisted in a strange combination of giddiness and anger. Stupid bond trying to rewrite his feelings! 

No matter what, Billy hurt him in ways that can’t just be forgiven! 

“Honestly we didn’t expect that, if we did we would have tried to talk him out of it,” the curvy thick brunette patted him on the shoulder while sending the kid she’d just finished washing off.

Steve huffed in slight annoyance before calling over to Dustin. “Dusty! You can either wash behind your own ears or I’ll be scrubbing you down, choose before I choose for you!” 

Dustin flinched and finally made his way into the river begrudgingly to swipe angrily at his ears. 

“You have a way with kids, it’s an odd way but it seems to work,” the blonde smiled as she watched Dustin grumble as he scrubbed behind his ears. “By the way my name is Clair, I’m from Salt Lake City.” 

“Steve,” he introduced. “Indiana.”

“Kevin,” the lone male omega mumbled quietly. “From here.”

“Brigitte,” the curvy brunette smiled. “Also from here.”

“I’m Maggie, not my real name but I always liked it better and who’s stopping me now huh?” The thinner brunette grinned. “I hail from the big apple!” 

The last girl, the one that hadn't spoken yet, didn’t step up to say anything. When Steve turned to her he ended up sucking in a gasp through his teeth. She had scars running up and down her throat. 

She had been muli-marked. 

It happened sometimes, either a group of alphas decide to ‘share’ one omega between them, or an omega is passed from alpha to alpha throughout their life and each one decided to mark them. Sometimes it was a willing polygamous group. Normally it wasn’t. 

Steve could tell, from the faint bruising and slight healing around the marks, everyone of her alphas were dead. 

“And you are?” Steve’s voice dropped into something warmer and more tender. 

She made a soft sound in her throat and looked up shyly under blonde bangs. “I’m Sarah,” she whispered with a shy tenderness to her voice. Not scared, just shy and untrusting. “I was brought here from Ontario.”

Steve nodded, wanting to ask who the hell had brought her here, and what had happened to the alphas that bonded her but didn’t want to put her on the spot. 

“If it wasn’t for Billy Sarah would still be with them,” Bridgitte sighed, gently smoothing a hand over the girls hair. Steve jolted at the admission. 

“What?” Steve demanded, causing Sarah to reel back. He felt bad for it but he was really confused! What the hell was Billy fucking Hargrove?! A villain or a hero?!

“Suzie!” Clair called over one of the playing children, ignoring Steve’s question in favor of beginning to wash down the kids under her charge. 

“Billy surprised all of us too,” Maggie spoke seriously. “He has a fairly progressive view of omegas, which wasn't what any of us expected.”

“You wouldn’t have been surprised if you were from here, he has always been like that,” Brigette clarified to the group. 

“Really?” Steve asked curiously. “How? And how is he even the alpha of this pack? Where are all the adults?!”

Kevin and Maggie exchanged a look before they looked around as if checking to make sure no one was listening. “The truth is Billy’s dad used to be in charge.”

“His dad?” Steve’s mind flashed to the rotting head on a pike outside the town gate. “What was he like?”

“Crazy religious, iron steel fundimentist views, and strong beliefs in the ‘proper order’ of things, you know the type. He had a real low view of omegas, especially male omegas, right before Billy took over he was trying to trade us to a nasty pack alpha for diplomatic relations!” Kevin explained in a hushed voice, Steve’s eyes widened. That man sounded awful. 

“Exactly,” Bridette pointed to his shocked face. “And he hit Billy, everyone in town knew about it but no one ever did anything about it because his dad was a respected member of the church.”

“He hit him?” Steve almost found it hard to believe that Billy would ever allow anyone to hit him without beating that person up until they could never touch him again. 

“Yeah, it was always pretty bad and Billy used to be so angry all the time. He’s been a lot better since taking over, I think beating his dad in a challenge was a cathartic experience for him.” 

Steve thought on that as he looked over to his kids. A few of the towns children were trying to invite Dustin to play but seemed afraid to be near Max. 

“Okay Suzie, go play now,” Clair smiled down at the little girl she had been washing up. “Maybe see if Max is finally ready to open up?” 

“She’s just shy I think,” Steve spoke to the girl. “And Dusty and El our really fun, their huge nerds but fun.”

“Oh Suzie maybe you should talk to them about that radio project you have been trying to do?” Clair pitched in, trying to help integrate the group of kids. 

“Oh Dustin and El would love that! They’ve been working on a generator, trying to make our car electric so we didn’t have to search so hard for gas,” Steve added on when he saw Suzie’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Why don’t you head over and introduce yourself?” 

Steve smiled when he saw the small beta rush off through the water towards the three children. 

“Suzie hadn't been that excited for awhile, thanks. She got pretty upset when we had to leave our parents behind,” Clair smiled after the girl. “Although I’m kinda glad we’re no longer under their religious thumbs, a girl as smart as her shouldn’t be shackled down by religion.”

“I’m just glad that it seems like there's someone else around that can understand Dustin, even El gets lost sometimes.” Steve grinned when the kids seemed to hit it off and managed to drag Maxine into an impromptu game of tag. Even Holly seemed to be making friends! 

“So. . .” Steve began getting back to what they were talking about. “How does Billy know so much about dynamics? He seems to know more than the average teen,” Steve leaned close curiously. 

The others looked at each other before looking around again like this was forbidden information. 

“Well, we don’t know everything. Just rumors and stuff from when we were little but Billy’s mom was a college professor, what she taught was alpha/omega/beta dynamics with a focus on omegan strengths,” Brigette whispered and everyone leaned in. “From what I remember she was also an ultimate.”

“Yeah I think I remember that too,” Kevin nodded. 

“Billy’s dad wasn’t and it made him so mad that she never bent to him, he didn’t want her to have a job. Wanted her to only take care of Billy and stay home. Instead she continued her job without telling him and took Billy with her,” Brigette looked sad. “When he found out he beat her really bad. Billy was ten when she couldn’t handle it anymore and she left, but Billy’s seemed to have held onto everything he grew up learning in her class.”

“Yeah when we were in school he was always really abrasive but he never let anyone treat any of us omegas badly, he was like some kind of mean protector,” Kevin said fondly, thinking back on better times. “And he always spoke really passionately that omegas were stronger than people gave them credit for.”

_ Omegas rarely need protecting.  _

“Wow,” Steve mumbled feeling a very strange combination of emotions. He was still mad at Billy for being so forceful, and he was upset that he hadn’t gotten the respectful version of Billy last night but he somehow also felt proud? It was strange but he was proud that Billy was so highly regarded by other omegas in the town. 

“His dad on the other hand,” Clair spoke up. “I only knew him for a month before Billy took over but he was an asshole! Treated me like I was property of the town! I was so scared when Billy forced me to his house when he took over and threw out all his supporters. I thought he was going to force himself on me but no! He just wanted to keep us safe while everything was so unstable.”

“Oh yeah his dad was awful, because everyone respected him he took control pretty easy, but it was obvious he only thought of us as tools to further his power,” Kevin nodded sagely. 

“Oh shift change,” Maggie whispered, pointing out that the alphas and betas were switching bath and guard positions. “We should stop talking about this, Billy will be in hearing range and you know how he feels about us talking about this.”

“Why wouldn’t he want people talking about this?” Steve asked. 

“I think he doesn’t want his scary alpha reputation getting ruined by the fact that he gives a shit,” Maggie laughed, causing the others to laugh or softly giggle. 

Steve noticed Jonathan coming from his shift guarding, looking agitated. He immediately made to move towards Steve. 

“I don’t like these alphas, they seem to think it’s weird I’m dating a beta. Kept saying: ‘Billy’s mate used to be under your control, I’m sure he’ll give you one of his other omegas if you ask’. What the hell is wrong with these people?” Jonathan huffed our in one breath. “Omegas aren’t objects!” He grumbled. 

“I like this guy,” Maggie spoke before Steve could. 

“Jonathan, I’m sorry they behaved like that. I’ll see what I can do about it okay?” Steve found himself saying. Apparently he was already taking on the role as a leader. 

“Alright,” he sat down heavily on the bank on the river. 

“Make sure to wash up, you smell rank,” Steve patted him on the back, smiling softly that Jonathan simply never changed. He’d always been the kind of guy more comfortable sitting with the omegas than the other alphas. 

“Princess,” Steve pulled away from Jonathan and looked over to see Billy had bathed and dressed quickly. “Come here.” 

For once Steve didn’t glare, just sighed and got up to walk over to him. Aware that the kids, omega group, and Jonathan were watching with anticipation. 

“What’cha want?” Steve asked as he got close, fighting back a blush that rebelliously wanted to take over his face at the roving look Billy was giving him. 

“I’m taking you-,” he paused and looked over at the group of omegas that we’re giving him thumbs ups and giddy smiles. He glared at them, even as he blushed. Steve looked back and raised a brow as all the omegas pretended like they weren’t watching. Billy cleared his throat to get Steve’s attention back. “We’re going on a picnic.”

Steve raised the other brow now but didn’t argue. “Alright. . . ?” Steve mumbled as Billy turned on his heel and began to march away from the huge group of bathing pack members and towards a small meadow just passed the encampment of trees.

Steve felt pleasure and confusion swirl in his gut when Billy led him to a rather fancy little set up. Billy had set up a picnic blanket with food set out next to the basket from the car. There was even a candle. 

“Okay, what's the game here?” Steve hissed as he followed Billy’s instructions to sit. He sat heavily with folded arms. 

“No game, I promised you a date. We’re on a date, promise fulfilled,” Billy pet a hand down his head and curled his fingers around Steve’s neck. Smirking as he shivered. 

“Oh my god stop touching me!” Steve bat his hands away. 

“Fine,” Billy shrugged as he sat down as well. 

“I’m not eating unless my packs been fed,” Steve said firmly when Billy reached for a plate of what looked like shredded chicken. 

Billy sighed like Steve was being the asshole and mumbled something inaudible to himself. “I had someone get your pack still in the jail food, and by the time we get back one of the empty houses should be ready for them to move in.”

“Oh,” Steve blushed and uncrossed his arms, relaxing a bit. “Thanks I guess.” 

Billy hunched his shoulders and an awkward silence followed. 

“So. . . Um. . . Let’s eat I guess?” Steve fumbled to get out of how awkward everything got. 

“Yeah,” Billy immediately reached for the shredded chicken. Billy watched Steve fill the plate in front of him with grapes, cheese, bread, and chicken. He’d gone all out with some of the more limited supplies that they had, and he wanted Steve to enjoy it. Steve was already proving to be the perfect mate, the omegas seemed less afraid with him around, the children openly playing, and the alpha more under control. Billy would bet that Steve had no idea the effect he was having by just being Billy’s equal. 

Now came the hard part: getting this incredible omega to not hate being his mate. 

“So pretty boy, did you play a sport?” Billy dropped into a husky tone just out of habit. 

“What?” Steve looked up with those pretty Bambi eyes looking lost and a bit dazed. 

“You hit me pretty good pretty boy, did you play a sport?” Billy clarified in the vaguest way possible. 

“Yeah? Um basketball, I was pretty good I think.” Steve stuffed some bread into his mouth to stop himself from rambling. The last time he was on a date was while dating Nancy and look what that got him. 

“You plant your feet?” Billy leaned forward to get into Steve's personal space. “I would like to see that tonight maybe?” Steve choked at the innuendo. 

“How are you stil- I- DO YOU HAVE UNLIMITED STAMINA?!” Steve stammered and then yelled. Billy must be some kind of monster. 

“You're a hot little thing, of course I feel all hot and bothered for you,” 

“We literally just spent an entire night doin- doing. . .” Steve’s face lit up a bright red as Billy leaned in most with a lustful smirk. 

“Doing?” Billy’s smirk widened into a grin. He really enjoyed teasing the omega. 

“I’m not saying it Billy,” Steve grunted, scooting back. 

“Fine,” Billy shrugged tossing a grape into his mouth. “Ask a question then.”

“What?” Steve did not like what was happening, also he didn’t quite understand what was happening. 

“You wanted a date, I believe most people get to know each other on a date,” Billy raised a brow at Steve like he was being dumber than normal. 

“Oh,” Steve didn't really know what to ask, the only thing that mattered about Billy in Steve’s opinion was if he’d treat his pack with respect. “Um,” Steve suddenly knew the right question to know for sure if Billy was trustworthy. “Why did you kill Sarah’s alphas?”

Billy seemed caught off guard by the question, for once his sauntering persona dropped and he looked honest. 

“They rode in about a month ago, at first I thought they were okay and welcomed them. But then Sarah was pulled out of their car,” Billy began seeming heartfelt and maybe a little embarrassed. “You can barely tell now but her face was bruised and she was real roughed up. I could tell from her pheromones that she was miserable and I could tell she had been silently crying. I got so angry.”

“Why?” Steve thought he already knew, it would make since that Billy would be sensitive to anything close to omega abuse because of his father. 

Billy sighed, looking like he didn’t want to be talking about this. “My mother looked like that girl, the bruises and the hopeless eyes, around the time when she left. I had beat one of them half to death before Tim pulled me off him, I had them thrown to one of those monsters when I had calmed down and took Sarah to my house. I let her stay for longer than the others, she needed a lot of help adjusting.”

Steve looked at the golden skins Alpha in wonder as he fiddled with his necklace a bit nervously, like he wasn’t sure if that had been too much information. 

“Thanks for telling me, I’m kinda surprised that you did,” Steve decided to be honest back as a gesture of good faith. 

“Tim helped me with some anger problems after I took over, I also didn’t want you thinking I was like other alphas that would ever mistreat you.”

“Tim told you to say that, didn’t he?” Steve almost chuckled at how unguarded Billy was being. 

“Yes,” Billy admitted honestly and Steve chuckled a bit more making Billy grin again. “How did you end up with so many kids?” Billy suddenly asked. “You said you pretended you were an alpha so how exactly did you end up pack mom?”

“Oh well I used to date Nancy,” Billy drowned at that but didn’t interrupt. “When the end came I ended up escaping with her and Jonathan who was her new boyfriend. They wanted to go get their siblings and I guess we just ended up taking their whole group of close knit friends. A little while later we found Nancy’s little sister Holly and we headed off to California.”

“But why California? Why not just make a safe place where you were?” Billy laid down on the blanket and looked up at the brown haired boy. 

“We didn’t want to worry about winter, Indiana is fucking cold man,” Steve somehow found himself laying down as well, their shoulders almost touching. “Plus. . . I wasn’t the most loved guy around.”

“I smell some gossip there,” Billy flicked his tongue in that suggestive way, Steve realized that Billy didn’t do it consciously. “Spill.”

Steve groaned and dropped his head onto the blanket, holding back a laugh. “Okay well, while pretending to be an alpha I was rather. . . mean? I broke peoples shit, painted ‘Nancy is a slut Wheeler’ on a movie theatre marquis, got into fights. I took pretending to be an alpha to an extreme.” 

Billy laughed, loud and almost charming. “Wow, I think I would have loved to fight that guy,” Billy gave a sideways smirk to Steve. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, King Steve died when Nancy dumped me. It was all bullshit anyway,” Steve’s face fell as he said that almost to himself. 

Billy considered his mate for a moment, taking in the change of tone. 

“Well sure, pretending to be an alpha might have been bullshit, but you aren’t,” Billy said calmly, brushing a bit of damp hair behind his hair. 

Steve found a soft smile curling on his face, he hated to admit it but Nancy’s words still cut deep. 

“Thanks,”

Suddenly a high pitched whistle broke the almost tender moment between them. 

“Shit,” Billy jumped up, yanking Steve with him. 

“What’s happening?!” Steve demanded as Billy started to secrete a scent of panic and protectiveness. 

“That means someone spotted one of those monsters! We need to get to the pack,” Billy grabbed his hand and began to run toward the bathing group. Steve followed as worry began to swirl in his stomach, his kids were out there!

“Where’s my bat?!” Steve demanded as Billy and him reached the panicking group. The betas and alphas were all gathering weapons while everyone not equipped to fight were being herded away from the terrifying monster while they distracted it. 

“Tim has it,” Billy growled, keeping Steve behind him while he took in the situation. Most of the none fighting members of his pack were trampling over each other to get out of the forest and back towards the town. If someone didn’t get in there and lead them they would kill each other or run out into worse danger. His betas and alphas were doing as he told them, circling the monsters and shooting it. Trying to distract with gunshots to keep it from infecting any of them. “Tim! Bat!” 

Billy yelled out when he spotted Tim doing his job of handing out weapons and ammo to whoever needed it to join or continue the fight. 

Tim turned and threw the bat over and Billy caught it and quickly handed the bat to Steve only to have to grab him and pull him away from the action. 

“What?! We have to help them!” Steve snarled and Billy fell in love a little bit. 

“No! Go lead the group back to town!”

“No but I can he-“

“I know you can help, you can help by making sure they don’t run into any ghouls, and making sure no one gets trampled. You’re my omega, this falls to you.” Billy pulled Steve close for a moment to peck his lips before shoving him towards the group of children, omegas, and none fighting betas and alphas. 

Steve still hated to run from a fight but he understood Billy’s point. He ran to the group and began to shout: “follow me! Children in the middle! Keep calm and watch your sides!” Steve pushes his way to the front of them. 

“Any one with a weapon on the outsides, make sure to call out if you see an enemy! Now let’s get moving!” Steve began to lead them away from the battle behind them and when it seemed like everyone had calmed down enough he began looking for his kids. Unfortunately he couldn’t spot them in the huddled together group. 

Soon they left the forest and Steve got them over to the cars before he had a moment to look for his kids. He quickly decided that they all needed a head count. 

“Alright, head count! I need to know if anyone is missing!” Steve’s eyes landed on Brigette and somehow he knew that she was the girl that would know if anyone was missing. “Brigette, I want you to make sure everyone's here. If anyone knows if someone is missing report to Brigette!”

Steve could finally look down the line for his kids and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he spotted two heads of curly brown hair. He raced forward and pulled a shaking Dustin and El into his arms. 

“Steve!” They both cried hugging him back. 

“Guy I’m so glad you’re both okay!” He squeezed them tighter until he was assured they were both real and alive. “Where’s Max and Holly?!” He looked around like they would magically appear. 

“I don’t know they just disappeared in the scramble!” Dustin shouted. “Some fucker pulled us out of the water with Suzie and we lost track of them!” 

“Okay stay here, I’ll go find them,” Steve made his way to Brigette, his heart hammering in a sick worry for his pups. “Anyone missing?” Steve asked harshly. 

“Max isn’t here, and one of your pups, I also don’t know if the alpha from your pack got lost or joined the fight,” she told him nervously. 

“Okay thanks, everyone wait here.”

Steve tightened his grip on his back as he went spiriting back into the forest. People called for him to come back but he needed to find Max and Holly. 

As he hit the forest he took a deep whiff trying to bloodhound his way to finding his pups, luckily he’d taken the time to scent Max. He picked up his trail easily enough and went as quick as he could. 

The sound of screaming soon became apparent, it echoed around him but he just kept following the trail until he came upon a ghoul trying to crawl up a tree. 

“Go away! HELP!” Max’s screams could be heard from a shacking branch almost hidden by leaves. “Fuck off!” 

“I’m coming Max!” Steve yelled as he raised his bat and took a flying leap at the drooling, rotting zombie. The nails made a splat sound as it hit the ghouls head, he used the momentum to knock the ghoul to the ground before yanking out the bat and hitting it again until Steve was sure it was dead. 

“Max?” Steve calles up the tree, looking around for any other lurking ghouls. 

“Is it gone?” She called back. 

“Yes sweetheart, come on down and I’ll get you to safety.” The little redhead shimmied down the tree and immediately she ran to hug his back. 

“I was so scared,” she cried, seemingly overwhelmed from emotion. Steve would bet it had been a long time since someone had shown the girl that they cared about her wellbeing. 

“I know sweetheart, I’m glad you're safe,” Steve squeezes her shoulder while trying to make sure they were snuck up on. “Have you seen Holly?”

“She was on the other side of the river when the monster came,” Max guiltily admitted. “I tried to get to her but- I’m sorry,” she cried Hugging him tighter. 

“It’s okay,” Steve turned and pulled the girl into his arms. His mind was racing on where Holly could be. If she had been on the other side of the river then- she had been exactly where the pack was fighting that monster!

Steve grabbed the girls arm and went sprinting towards the river. 

What he found when he got there was startling and frightening. Billy had planted his feet in front of a tree, a snarl twisting his face as he held a sawed off shotgun up in a defending stance. The other alphas and betas were shooting and yelling at the thing trying to back it up and away from a shivering and terrified Holly who was huddled behind the tree Billy was defending so bravely. 

Steve spotting Jonathan taking up his left, and Tim on his right. Neither one would dare let that thing get close to Holly. 

Steve didn’t know what came over him but in that moment he knew that the best possible thing for him to do was to trust that Billy would protect Holly. And if he distracted them by trying to go around to get Holly he may just get himself, Billy, Jonathan, Holly, and Max killed. 

“Steve?” Max tugged one his arm, not knowing why he wasn’t rushing forward into the river to get to Holly just on the other side. 

“Billy and Jonathan will protect her,” Steve forced out, hating to leave his girl but knowing it was the best option. “Let’s get to safety.”

“But Holly!” Max practically screamed. 

“I know!” Steve yelled back. “But there is a whole group waiting for me to lead them back to town, if something happens to them it’s my fault. Billy will protect Holly,” Steve’s mind concentrated on the fierce and protective look on Billy’s face to assure himself of that claim. “Right now we need to do our part.”

Max glared at him but didn’t argue as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the forest and back to the gathering of scared packmates. 

“Okay!” Steve called their attention, releasing a calming scent to hopefully keep everyone from full blown panic. “We’re leaving the cars for the for those fighting, but I want one group to take young children and then gather a group to come and back up our pack here!” Steve looked over the group and then pointed to Sarah, who was by far the most panicked. “Sarah! You’re driving the youngest kids back, gather a group of guards there to come back and assist!”

Sarah jumped at being addressed before nodding and gathering the kids under ten and loading them into the car and heading off. 

“The rest of you, same shit as before. We move quick and effectively. Anyone that cannot fight in the center and everyone else pay attention to threats.” Steve clapped his hands and moved to take the lead in the march back. “Stick together, and move quickly!” 

Steve held up his bat and began moving. He could hear Max telling Dustin of his decision to leave Holly in Billy’s protection. Luckily Dustin seemed to trust his choices and defended that he probably knew what he was doing. 

El also backed up his decision. 

Besides the three cars zooming past to go help Billy, Jonathan, and the others the shuffle back was uneventful. They were quickly back in the enclosed walls of the town. 

Steve wanted to march right on back and help now that he had completed what Billy said to do but he also knew that now most of the people protecting the town were off fighting. He had to stay and make sure everything kept together. 

For the next hour Steve coordinated the watch on the town walls with the smaller amount of defenders, kept everyone from rioting given the chance that their pack alpha could potentially never come back, and checked everyone over for infection. He even talked down an alpha that tried to take control in the chaos. Thankfully Dustin was an amazing little helper and Max and El did a great job at crowd control. 

After that hour a call came that the cars were returning and Steve went running for the city gates. 

He was dying of worry for Holly but also as the time had ticked by Billy too. He knew Jonathan would be fine, nothing could kill that dude. 

So Steve ran to the city gates and watched anxiously for a stupid blue camero. His heart leaped when he saw it drive in. Steve shuffled in place, waiting for a halo of blonde hair to appear. 

The passenger door opened and Jonathan stepped out and he gave Steve an exhausted smile. Steve took that as a good sign. 

His breath left him as the driver door opened and out stepped an unharmed Billy, tenderly holding Holly in one arm. Holly's face was curled into Billy’s neck and she was shaking and sobbing and clutching at his hair. 

“Holly!” Steve yelled in immense relief, rushing forward to hug the girl in Billy’s arms. 

“Thought you’d want her back,” he mumbled. 

“Thank you,” Steve breathed.  _ Thank you for proving I was right to trust you.  _ He thought not even caring as Holly was shifted to be in his arm so Billy could wrap them both into a hug. 

“Thanks for keeping order,” he breathed back. Steve smiled, it seemed that this wouldn’t be as terrible as he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. When I finally found the time to write the last chapter my dog died, then I didn’t feel very upset to writing for about a week or two.


End file.
